Family Napped
by Kayjoel
Summary: A pare of wizard exchange students are spending a couple months in the Russo's house. At 1st things seem to be goin great, but the Russo soon learn that alot of fun an quickly turn into alot of horror, and everything is definitly not what it seems
1. Chapter 1

**This ones been up here before too, but I had to remove it for weird problems as well. **

**I usually base whether or not I'll add more ch on whether or not I get alot of good reviews. Well, I wanna keep adding ch...**

**So Pleeeeaaaase R&R :) **

* * *

Intro

"Wizard exchange students!" exclaimed Justin from across the dinner table. "Who?" Alex twisted her mouth.

"Don't get all excited," she said. "If they're dorks like you, they _cannot_ stay here." Justin ignored his sister's comment.

"What are their names?"

"Alexander and Nichole," said Jerry, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "They're very nice young wizards. Brother and sister wizards. _Twin_ wizards to be exact."

"Twin wizards?" echoed Max.

"Yep, their twins."

"How old are they?" asked Alex. "I don't want to spend the next two months with two snotty-nosed rug rats running around the house." She took a big bite out of her fried chicken.

"I think you'll be pleased to know that they are both 17 years old."

"Is she hot?" asked Justin.

"Is he cute?" Alex grinned.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that you three be on your best behavior while their here."

"Yeah Alex," said Justin with a grin. "This means you're gonna have to be a good girl."

"And you're gonna have to be normal for once in your life."

"See!" said Theresa. "This is exactly the kind of unwanted behavior your father is referring to."

"Do you think that you guys can go two months without arguing?" ask Jerry irritated. The two siblings looked at each other, and then back at their father. They answered simultaneously.

"No!"

"I figured as much," said Theresa, rising from the table kitchen table.

"Well, you're gonna have to try," said Jerry. "We may live in chaos, but that doesn't mean we have to let everyone know it."

"Well, of course wherever you have Alex, you have chaos." remarked Justin smartly.

"And wherever you have Justin, you have boredom."

"What do you get when you have me?" asked Max; not wanting to be left out of what he thought was a time for complements.

"A headache," snapped Alex.

"Look, you two! If you're going to start acting like two year olds before the exchange students even get here, I'll just call off the whole thing!"

Alex and Justin didn't like that option. So, they shut up. They were actually very excited to know that they would be joined in company by two more teenage wizards. They would finally have someone with which to talk about and interact with magic (beside that annoying wizard named T.J. from school).

"Now," continued Jerry, "If you two keep up with this mess, I won't hesitate to send the two kids back home! Better _there_ than _here _when you two are at it! Do you kids understand?"

They answered with nodding heads and rolling eyes. There were a few moments of awkward silence before someone asked the next question.

"When will they be arriving?" asked Justin.

"In three days," answered Theresa. "Not nearly enough time for me to adjust to the idea of having 5 wizards in the house!" She sighed. "I'd better start hiding my breakable valuables." She was looking at her lamp that had been glued back together a million time since the kids had first used magic to break it.

When dinner was officially over, the kids helped clean the table, while their dad skimmed through the channels for something interesting to watch. When that was done, Theresa joined him, while the kids retreated to their rooms from some private time. Alex would usually draw and write in her magic diary, Justin would go on Wiz-bay through the World Wide Wiz-web, and Max…no one knew what Max did in his room. It was one of those things that you wondered about, but just wasn't brave enough to find out. It was a stroke of bravery to even enter Max's room. There was no telling what was lurking beneath those mountains of dirty clothes.

All three were looking forward to the arrival of the exchange students from Britain's Wiz-tech. But each had their own idea of what they thought the students would be like.

Alex was hoping that Nichole was an easy-going, fun-loving, mischief-making, girl like herself. She also hoped that Alexander was cute guy, with a great personality and a sense of humor.

Justin was hoping that Alexander was smart kid, with a well rounded knowledge of wizardry and a lover of Dungeons and Dragons. As far as Nichole, he didn't really care. As long as she wasn't another Alex, he would be fine.

Max…well…Max was hoping that Alexander was a young wizard with an eye-patch that rode ships and played tick-tack-toe. As for Nichole, he hoped that she was the same…but with a space helmet instead of an eye-patch (AWKWARD!).


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding Dong_!! Went the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Alex, jumping from the couch and spilling her popcorn all over the floor.

"Alex!" Exclaimed Theresa. "I just vacuumed the floor!" But her voice was drowned out by Justin's own excited squeals.

"No! I'll get it." He leaped from the table, and his homework clapped to the floor. His foot caught on the leg of the chair and it toppled over with a loud _clunk_!

"Justin!" his mother yelled. "You're gonna scratch up the floor! What is the problem with you and Alex!?!" They ignored their mother's pleas as both fought to reach the door before the other.

"Justin, I said I'd get it!" spat Alex as she struggled to hold Justin back with one arm."

"No, I'll get!" growled Justin shoving his sister's arm out of the way.

"Justin, stop being such a jerk!"

They pushed and shoved at each other for a few seconds before both toppled to the floor with yet another _clunk_! A shadow spread over them. They looked up to see Max headed for the door, a smug grin on his face.

"I think I'll get it." he chuckled. Alex and Justin spewed objections as they struggled unsuccessfully to rise to their feet while continuing to bicker with each other.

"Max, no! Let me get it!"

"No, let me get it!"

"Shut up! I said I'd get it!"

"Get off of me!"

"_You_ get off of me!"

"You're on my leg!"

"Get your butt out of my face!"

"Uuaghh! You're lying on my arm!"

"Let go!"

Max opened the door. Alex and Justin froze in a tangled heap in the middle of the floor, eyes wide, faces red with embarrassment.

"Hey!" said Max. "You must be the exchange students. Wait a minute…you're not a pirate!" He turned and faced the other. "And you're not a Mars astronaut." There were a few moments of awkward silence. Max's face twisted into a sincere frown. "I think you have the wrong house." he said bluntly, and proceeded to slam the door.

"Wait!!!" screamed Jerry thundering down the stairs. Max froze just as he reared back to slam the door. Jerry's face twisted into angered and confused expressions as he passed each random setting at a time. First the knocked over chair and scattered homework; then the spilled popcorn, which had started to create a nasty butter stain; then lastly, his eldest son and daughter, sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Had Jerry not been trying to save the dignity of his household, he would have chewed them out then and there!

He slowly approached the door, an _enormous _smile plastered on his face.

"Heeeeeyyyyy!" He squeaked through clinched teeth. "Welcome to our home." He shot Justin and Alex a death look, which was meant to say, "GET UP NOW!"

Justin and Alex released one another and jumped to their feet. Though they grudgingly bumped each other, they held wide teethy grins.

The two exchange students stepped into the Russo's home. The boy, Alexander, was tall with curly blond hair. His skin had a nice tan, and his eyes were the color of bright evergreen. There was not a single blemish on his smooth and handsome face. The girl, Nichole, was shorter than her brother, but looked just like him in the face, but with more feminine edges and a more girly complexion. Her skin was also tan and her hair blond. Nichole's face was, like her brother's, flawless! Two, bright blue eyes set in her head like sapphires embedded in smooth sandstone.

Justin and Alex's fake grins smoothed into thoughtful smiles.

"Wooow!" Justin let the word drip from his lips like syrup though a squiggly tub. Alex punched him with her elbow, jerking him back to reality and out of his state of twitter-pation. The two exchange students looked around awkwardly. They'd seen quite a few strange things in the past thirty seconds, and they hadn't even unpacked yet.

"Hi!" said Alexander in a strong British accent. He looked around skeptically at the toppled chair, the spilt popcorn, and the two kids in the corner staring at him intensely. "_Are_ we at the right apartment?" he asked, a worried grin (if there is such a thing) on his face.

"Yes!" exclaimed Theresa rushing from the kitchen, arms spread wide. As she headed for the door, she kicked much of the popcorn under the couch with her foot. "We are indeed the Russo's!"

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure." he said with a smile. He seemed to recover quickly from "random-shock" as Alex called it.

"Random-shock" - When someone dose something in front of you that is completely "random," "awkward," or "off-the-wall." J

Alexander reached out and took Jerry's hand.

"I'm Alexander."

"And I'm Nichole." said his sister stepping forward.

"Pleased to meet you!" said Theresa with a _huge_ grin. "I'm Theresa, husband of Jerry and mother of…" she paused and looked at her three children, making sure that they were not doing anything stupid before she claimed them. "…Those three." she finished with a lowered voice. Alex balled her mouth. Alexander and Nichole chuckled.

"They're our three children," said Jerry, wondering if he would regret it before the two months was up. "Their names are Justin, Alex and Max." He pointed to each one as he called their name. Alex was the first to step forward.

"Hi, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Alex," said Nichole. Alexander took Alex's hand in his own. He looked her straight in the face. Alex found that as long as she was looking into his eyes she was paralyzed!

"Charmed," he said, drawing Alex's hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly. He winked at her as he withdrew. Alex, although she did not wink back, grinned flirtatiously. Then he turned to Justin.

"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed Justin as he shook Alexander heartily by the hand.

"Well, you look like quite the smart one," said Alexander, eyes bright. Justin grinned rather arrogantly.

"I know."

Alexander laughed. "And quite conceited, aren't we?"

"I prefer the word confident."

Nichole stepped forward towards Justin.

"I like smart boys. Pleased to meet you Justin." She reached out her hand. Justin was petrified. He looked her face, never even daring to look at her outstretched hand. The corner of his mouth drew into a lopsided grin. He started to say something, but only an embarrassing croak came out of his mouth. He tried again…and croaked again.

Alex punched him with her elbow, shattered his fantasy (whatever it may have been). He choked and rambled off a reply. His hand shot straight up into Nichol's, gripping it tightly and shaking it furiously. Her blue eyes widened. When Justin finally released her hand, she drew back sharply, tenderly gripping and rubbing her hand.

"Wow, nice grip you got there." she smiled awkwardly. Justin stepped back, face red with shame.

But Nichole held her gaze, and her twisted smile softened into a passionate grin. Justin took notice and grinned likewise.

"Well," said Theresa, "Why don't you guys show Alexander and Nichole around the loft and the substation, while your father and I clean up around here." She surveyed the chaotic mess with an irritated scowl.

"Oh, what about our bags?" asked Nichole.

"Oh, we'll take care of that," said Jerry. "You kids just take a look around and get acquainted with the place."

Justin and Alex happily obliged, each taking the one of the opposite gender by the hand and leading them out of the apartment. Max, on the other hand, follow behind with a sulking frown on his face.

"Alright, they can stay for a little while. But when the pirate and the astronaut really get here, those two will have to go."

Jerry and Theresa raised eyebrows at their (seemingly) mentally challenged son.

"I personally don't think we have enough room in this house for those two and the real exchange students!" he raised his hands in defense of his statement. "That's all I'm saying."

His parents still held their clueless expressions, wondering what in the world would they with their children for the next two months (incase you haven't noticed, it's only been five minutes and the house is on the road to chaos).

Suddenly, Max sighed and his face took on a depressed "I-give-up" kind of look.

"Fine," he hung his head. "I'll sleep outside." With that, he sauntered out of the apartment behind the others.

Theresa shook her head as she grabbed the broom from out of the corner and swept furiously at the spilled popcorn.

"I have a feeling that his is going to be a very stressful two months."

Jerry lifted the toppled chair from the floor. "Tell me about it."


	3. Chapter 3

The Next few days the Russos spent with the Kedricks (for that was Nichole and Alexander's last name) were some of the best few days they had ever had in their life. The two twin wizards were the most awsomest (if that is even a word) teens that Alex, Justin, or even Max had ever met. Though both were extraordinarily bright, they also had a wild and even mischievous side to them.

At first, Alex had doubts if her excitement over the two exchange students staying at her house would remain. They were just too smart! They reminded her way too much of Justin. They seem to know everything there was to know about...everything! Both mortal and magical knowledge. But Alex found that the two students, _especially_ Alexander, knew how to use that "magical" part of their mind to have a little bit of fun. Nichole was a little on the "I-don't-use-magic-unless-I-have-to" kind of mind set, but Alexander, on the other hand, used magic for almost _everything_ besides school. It annoyed Justin to an extent, but he found that he had an ally in Nichole, who also seemed loathed her brother's liberal use of magic.

But now, a new energy was into play. One that _called_ on the use of magic. It was impossible for five wizards to hang out and _not_ use at least a small about of liberal magic. Even Jerry and Theresa loosened up on the "no-magic" rules, and decided to let the kids have a little more "magical" freedom. It wasn't everyday that the Russo kids got to spend time with other immortal beings, especially other wizards.

On the first day of the two British teen's arrival, Alex, Justin and Max had showed Nichole and Alexander all over town. Magic had been their primary source of transportation. They had unintentionally run into the wizard T.J., and he had been more than happy to force himself into the group. He brought an unwanted flare to the gang with his _extreme _and completely _unrestrained_ use of magic. They all had to make a break for it when T.J. turned an old man in charge of a hotdog booth into a dog for calling him, "an ungrateful whipper-snapper."

That evening, all six had hung out in the Lair. By midnight, the entire room had been transformed into a chaotic labyrinth of random magic. Though Justin had tried to keep on check on what spells were cast and what kinds of wizardly games were played, it was a magic-fest!

One of the games that were played was called "random-spelling." In the game, players would separate into teams. A special game crystal called a "magic-rater" was place in the center of the room between the teams. The "magic-rater" acted as a grading-net. Whenever a spell was cast, it would only allow the most powerful spell to be expelled. All the other spells would be trapped in the "magic-rater." In the game "random-spelling," the three teams would huddle together and have one minute to come up with a powerful spell, though one that would not bring any _serious_ physical harm to the opponent teams. When one minute was up, one member from each team would pronounce the spell that had been formulated. Only the most powerful spell was allowed to pass through the "magic-rater." All the others were trapped in the rater, unless all the spells were equally weak or powerful and the rater would catch them all. The team member whose team cast the weakest spell was taken over by the most powerful spell and put out of the game. The last team or team member standing won.

The team pairs had been: Max and T.J., Justin and Nichole, and Alex and Alexander. Max's team took the first downfall when Justin cast a spell that had resulted in Max being transformed into a cabbage! T.J. had been able to hold his own for a few more rounds as each spell from each team was found equal. But when T.J. cast his "jelly-mold" spell, Nichole's "stoning" spell had turned out to be the greatest and Max's team was out of the game with Max as a cabbage, and T.J. as a stone statue.

It was embarrassing for Alex when she was the next one to leave the game as a peacock. Justin found himself walking away from the game when Alexander tuned him into walking, talking history book. The next several minutes were spent with Alexander and Nichole in an intense, spell casting battle. Both possessed a greater superior knowledge of magic than they had been putting on during the game when everyone was playing. Some of the spells they cast were ones Alex had never heard or pronounced before in her life. Justin, on the other hand, knew all about these extreme battle spells, but had never seen anyone, besides his Wiz-tech masters, utter them so precise and so exact. The counter magic that the two wizards used was also a conjunction of very advanced incantations.

Justin was not surprised when the "magic-rater" went red signaling an overload. This meant that the game was over and that the last two remaining teams had tied. Alexander quoted the "magic-gaming-reverse-spell" that undid all the spells cast on the other players during the game, and flushed the excess, negative magic that the rater had collected into a "wizard-recycling-tube" and sent it to the "Magic Recycling Center" through the wizard mail.

The remainder of the night was made into a slumber party in the Lair. They stayed up playing games and talking all night and slept in late the next morning, Saturday.

When they finally did get up, the six teens ate a magically prepared breakfast and were gone. Though Theresa and Jerry did have a few concerns about six teenage wizards roaming around not only _free_ but _together_ in the mortal world, a peaceful and chaos-free house was too relaxing to even make the two parents think about keeping the kids inside the house. They figured that the kids would cause more damage inside than outside.

Yep, Justin and Alex and Max were becoming very fond of their two new wizard friends. It was the beginning of what was sure to be a wonderful friendship between the gang…

Or so they thought.


End file.
